Camp Road Trip
by Spartan-Guy 88
Summary: The Simpsons go on a road trip they'll soon never forget!The Simpsons Camp Lazlo crossover. Updated!
1. Prolouge

**_I do NOT own Camp Lazlo or the Simpsons. Camp Lazlo belongs to Joe Murray and Cartoon Network. The Simpsons belong to Matt Groening and Fox_**

_Intro:_

**A chorus hums, and through a bunch of clouds in the sky, we see The Simpsons logo.**  
Chorus: The Simpsons…

**As we cut into Bart writing on the chalk board, "I do not believe that monkeys are aliens;" Static then comes over then we see a loud speaker saying:**  
Speaker: Good morning campers, good morning camers. It's time for Camp Lazlo!

**As the Camp Lazlo theme begins, there is static again, we now see Homer driving home in his Sedan, throwing a piece of radio-active material onto the sidewalk, along with Bart riding his skateboard past familiar Springfield faces. We then go to static again, this time with five pinecones with the letters of Lazlo's name "L-A-Z-L-O" fall on his head.**  
Singer: And Lazlo was his nam-

**Static again, this time, as the Simpson family runs to the sofa, they then turn to the viewer and start to sing:**

Homer: Hello! Hello! We didn't see you coming!  
Bart: Please! Don't! Tell Fox or Cartoon Network for doing this!

**Suddenly, their back wall falls down revealing every major Bean Scout and Squirrel Scout**

Lazlo: Come! Take a look at our story!!

Clam: Story!

All Camp Lazlo characters: Enjoy our Camp Lazlo…

All Simpson Characters: and Simpsons…

Everyone: CROSS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fireworks shoot out from behind them**

_Prologue:_

It was one sunny, beautiful day at Camp Kidney. But this wasn't an ordinary day for any of the Bean Scouts. It was the first day of camp for the summer. Everyone had just got off their bus and headed for their respective cabins. In one of those cabins, Jelly Cabin, a Brazilian Spider-Monkey, an Indian Elephant, and an Albino Pigmy Rhino were already having fun by wearing their neckerchiefs as headbands and they each held a cardboard tube as tough there were swords.

"Come fellow ninjas," the monkey who was named Lazlo said, "While our fellow ninja warriors reside in leisure, we must keep the enemy ninjas at bay!" The Indian Elephant, who goes by the name of Raj, responded, "Yes, fellow swords-mate, the enemy shall not cross our good line!" "Good line!" the rhino, Clam yelled in a usual loud voice. As they were swinging their cardboard tubes around, they were interrupted by the door to their cabin opening and seeing a yellow, banana-slug standing in the doorway. It was the scoutmaster assistant to the camp, Slinkman.

"Hey Slinkman!" Lazlo yelled. "Hello boys, I see you guys like to get into the camp spirit faster than any other camper here." Slinkman said. Raj spoke up, "Of course, this is one of the most celebrated days for us." "We love Camp Kidney!" Lazlo yelled. "Great camp!" Clam yelled also. Slinkman said, "That's great that you guys are in the mood, because none of the other campers here seems to be." "Why's that?" Lazlo asked. Slinkman responded with, "Well, last year sure was good to put it in simple terms, but it just didn't have the 'oomph' that I kind of expected it to be." "Don't worry Slinkman," Lazlo told him, "We Jelly Beans will do whatever it takes to make this year at camp the best one yet!"

Meanwhile, in a completely separate universe, in a town known as Springfield, a family of yellow-skinned people were preparing to go on a road trip. Specifically, there were three of them. One was an overweight, bald, and wearing a white shirt and jeans man, another was a boy with spiked hair and wearing an orange t-shirt and blue shorts, and the last one was a little girl also with spiked hair wearing an orange dress. As the girl, Lisa Simpson, put her bag of classic novels and her saxophone into the trunk of the pink sedan, the boy, Bart Simpson, set up a whoopee cushion on the driver's seat where the man, Homer Simpson would drive, whom was very busy stuffing his bag with his snack cakes.

Standing next to them was a skinny woman wearing a long, green dress. Her name was Marge Simpson, Homer's wife. She a very tall and blue hair style. In her arms, was a baby girl, Maggie Simpson, with a light blue shirt that seemed to cover her entire body, save the hands and head. In her mouth was a pacifier which she would continuously suck on.

Marge spoke to Homer, "Now Homer, as long as you go on this trip, I don't want any excuses to coming back later than the days I've allotted just so you can get out of going to work, or cleaning the garage." "Oh Marge," Homer said, "You know me, I'm fashionably late." Bart interrupted, "And fashionably fat." With a chuckle, he hopped in the sedan. Homer grumbled angrily at Bart's comment. "Now listen here boy, don't you even think about pulling anything funny on me while we're on this road trip." Just as he finished the sentence, he got into the drivers seat and sat on the whoopee cushion, thus making a very rude sound. Both Bart and Lisa were laughing very hard at Homer's goof, who responded to it with a loud, "D'OH!" Lisa then regained her composure and fastened her seatbelt more tightly. "I just hope I can live for two minutes alone with these two, alone, in a very cramped space." "Lisa," Bart said, "Let's just say then that I'm already one step ahead of you." "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Bart just responded with, "Oh, you'll see..."

Marge tried to remind Homer to buckle up as he started the engine, only to get a "Seatbelt shmeetbelt." Marge, very annoyed at this, moaned loudly. They waved their goodbyes to Marge and Maggie, only to be interrupted by their neighbor, Ned Flanders. He had a pair of glasses on his head, along with wearing some simple pants and a long, green sweatshirt. "Well hi-didily-ho neighbor! I see you're going on your trip. I was just coming over to give you something nice for the trip." Homer looked at him with interest, or just hoping that it was more food. Ned then said, "It's a prayer! Oh Lord, I ask that you watch over this family as they go on their-" But he was cut off with Homer flooring it out of the driveway and onto the road with an angry face. "Stupid Flanders giving gifts with religion..." But, what neither Homer, Bart, nor Lisa knew was that their trip was going to be nothing like they have ever experienced.


	2. A Loud Awakening Camp Lazlo's POV

_Chapter 1: A Loud Awakening (Camp Lazlo's POV)_

"Attention campers, attention campers…" the speakers on Camp Kidney's megaphone shouted, using the voice of Slinkman, "First of all, welcome back to camp! I'm sure we'll have a better time this year than the last. Today's activities are: Unpacking, knowing your neighbors once more, and at six o'clock tonight we will have a picnic with the Squirrel Scouts at Acorn Flats. That is all." 

With the message concluded, everyone moaned at the last part of the announcement. Out of the campers, a white-feathered platypus named Edward spoke up. "Oh great, our first day back at camp and we're already going to visit those disgusting Squirrel Scouts." "Getting hit by their watermelons is worse than getting hit by the balls!" a gray furred guinea pig with glasses named Samson yelled, with a sudden dodge ball that seemed to come out of no where hitting him in the head.

Lazlo however was still fairly optimistic of the current situation. "Come on guys, I'm sure it can't be that horrible." "Open your eyes monkey-boy," Edward replied, "Every time we go to Acorn Flats, we get pelted by their watermelon machine." Lazlo said, "Edward, I'm sure that they had to run out of watermelons by now…"

It was 6:15 PM at Acorn Flats, and all of the Bean Scouts carried their canoes onto the dock, covered with watermelons. "Of course I could be wrong." Lazlo said.

Every Bean Scout and Squirrel Scout was now sitting at a really long picnic table. At the far end of the table, was another table perpendicular to the ones the campers were sitting at. Sitting at that table were Slinkman, Camp Kidney's scoutmaster, Algonquin C. Lumpus the moose, and Acorn Flats' supervisors: Scout mistress Jane Doe, and Rubuella Mucus the warthog.

Lumpus was in the middle of giving the annual "Welcome Back to Camp" speech, which would have everyone bored if not already asleep. He spoke with almost no enthusiasm, "Now while you are here having the time of your, uh…Slinkman?" "Time sir." Slinkman corrected him. Lumpus then continued, "Just be sure that you all follow the rules of both camps, and that we'll all have another normal, fun time here at Leaky La-"

Before the scoutmaster could finish his sentence, he, along with pretty much everyone else at the area, were startled and shocked to see and hear a pink sedan falling from the sky, and land just a few feet from the table.


	3. A Loud Awakening The Simpsons' POV

Homer, Bart, and Lisa were on their way. It was now about a week ago where Homer shouted to his family, "The Simpsons are going to, uh… go on a road trip!"

Throughout the trip, which so far lasted three days, Homer managed to spend about one hundred and fifty dollars on food, mostly for himself, it was a new record for him; Bart managed to shoot giant spit-balls at sixty-eight road signs, bent on breaking his all time record of two hundred; and Lisa was already able to get half of her summer reading completed: Five books in three days, another new record. So you can say that this was also a trip for the record books.

But it was also a time for pain killers. One particular instance was when all three of them went to a baseball game. When a player hit a high-flying ball towards the stands, Homer tried to stand up to grab it, only to trip on the chairs and tumble down the stairs. When he finally stopped at the bottom, the ball landed hard, right on his crotch.

Now, the three Simpson family members were driving on the road in a dry, barren desert. Lisa was fast asleep; trying to get into her dream world, desperate to find a happy place, away from the idiotic father and sugar-crazed brother that she lived with.

"OK now boy, listen here," Homer stated to Bart, "In the next three hours, we'll make it to Los Angeles. We'll make a quick pit stop there and we'll be on our way to Montana."

"Homer," Bart repied, "Why can't we just get a hotel room there, and save gas money?"

"Bart, the minute we start conserving, the environmentalists win! Those lousy rotten…" Homer grumbled to himself.

"Well if you hate environmentalists so much, then you'd be a mentalist, for your lack of intelligence." Bart mocked. That was the last straw for Homer, he turned his body completely away from the front of the car and shouted, "Why you little-!" and started to strangle the living hell out of Bart.

Meanwhile, at a lab not too far from the Simpsons' sedan, a certain scientist named Professor Frink, was experimenting with a massive, ring-like device that he was also show-casing to an audience of unpaid and under-appreciated interns.

"Now according to one of Newton's Laws of Physics, mu-hay, no person or object can be at two places at once." He stated. "Well not anymore! With my latest invention, The Tele-Pormatic 2007, is capable of-bla haigin wagin!- transporting one object or person to their desired destination without the use of automobiles or-mu-hay- serious transportation. Now observe interns."

The professor then activated a switch and the machine hummed to life. However, after about five seconds of activity, the machine started to malfunction, sending sparks everywhere. The machine then fired a giant, blue sphere out of the lab and onto the road, where Homer, Bart, and Lisa were driving on.

Lisa finally awoke from her slumber because of Bart being choked by Homer, nothing she hasn't seen before, at least not until she saw a giant, blue sphere in the middle of the road. And their car was still moving…

Lisa screamed in terror of what they were about to hit, causing Homer to stop choking Bart, and making both of them scream in terror when they turned to see what she was screaming at. Homer immediately got back into the driver's seat and tried to turn away from the sphere, but it was too late. The entire car, along with the passengers and driver, got sucked right into it and just like that, the sphere vanished into thin air.

The car re-appeared, and at first, Homer, Lisa, and Bart each gave out a sigh of relief. At least until they realized that it wasn't over yet. They were 1000 feet in the air! As the car fell, they screamed once more, until finally, the car touched down on the surface of the ground with a very loud crashing noise.

As all three of them looked up, and saw that they were all alive, they began to ask themselves: "What just happened? Where are we? Why is the sky orange now? And why are we surrounded by animals in scout uniforms?"


	4. Rather Awkward Introductions

_**Chapter 3: Rather Awkward Introductions**_

Every Bean Scout, Squirrel Scout, and staff member present at Acorn Flats' picnic area just stared in both complete shock and disbelief. In all of their minds, they all asked the same general questions: "Did a pink sedan filled with yellow colored mutants just fall out of the sky? What were those…things inside the car anyway? Maybe they lived near a toxic waste dump."

As for Homer, Bart, and Lisa, they were pretty much thinking the same thing: "How is it possible for animals to have hands, with thumbs, and wearing scout uniforms? Do they live near a toxic waste dump?" All three of them slowly stepped out of the sedan and they eyed the surrounding area, one massive forest near a lake, nothing they haven't seen before.

Homer looked down on where their car landed, on top of another picnic table, fortunately, no one was sitting near it. Homer then looked up towards the Bean and Squirrel Scouts, paused for a moment, and said, "Uh...OK, I sort-of forgot to mention my insurance for this, I have none." After a short while, Slinkman finally said something about this whole thing, "Uh...who exactly are you and where did you come from?" Homer replied, "Uh, I'm Homer, this is my daughter Lisa, and here is my son, 'The Boy." "I'm Bart." Bart explained to everyone with annoyance. Lisa continued where Homer left off, "As for where we came from, we apparently come from another universe, or so it may appear to be."

Everyone else, as how they were all doing, looked at the Simpsons for a little longer, then at each other. "...Dibs!" a certain platypus spoke up, rather quickly. The Squirrel Scouts then moaned in annoyance and disappointment. The other Bean Scouts congratulated Edward. Before the picnic began, everyone was told of the new "Dibs Protocol." Whenever something cool comes to Leaky Lake, and if it belongs to neither Bean or Squirrel Scout, then whoever calls "dibs" on it will get it, or them, to the camp they belong to.

The Simpson family however, had no idea what was going on. They looked rather puzzled at what just happened. "What exactly does that whole "dibs" thing mean anyway?" Bart asked. Lazlo responded with, "That means you'll be at our camp while you're here! Homer said, "Looks like we've been used as something cool, again." "Yeah." Lisa and Bart said in unison, as though it was like something they've all been through before.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(SORRY IF IT'S SHORT)**


	5. A New Camp, A New Job Too?

_**Chapter 4: A New Camp, A New Job?**_

It has now been four and a half hours since the Simpsons' unexpected arrival at Leaky Lake. They were all told that they could sleep in a spare cabin in the camp. After Jelly Cabin being launched into space for a while, Scoutmaster Lumpus insisted that they should have spare cabins so no Bean Scout would ever have another slumber party with him, ever.

Inside the cabin, which was named "Boston" for Boston Baked Beans, Bart and Lisa were already busy setting up their sleeping areas. "Lis, has it ever concerned to you that we're in an all boys camp." Bart asked. "Yes Bart, and once again, I'll try to prove to everyone here that girls have just as much right as boys do." Lisa responded. Bart then added, "Like that pathetic time you tried to get into the school football team, or the time you wanted the school to be separated by gender?" Lisa then rolled her eyes, looking for an excuse, then came up with, "There was that time I got into a boy's hockey team." "Yeah, with my help." Bart said. Lisa moaned and lied down in her bed, then she asked Bart, "Hey have you seen dad anywhere?" "Oh yeah, that slug guy wanted to talk to him in the big cabin."

Homer was in the office at the Scoutmaster's cabin. Slinkman then approached him and asked him, "Mr. Simpson, where exactly did you work at before arriving here?" "Well I worked at a nuclear power plant as a safety manager." Homer replied. Slinkman nodded and asked, "And what exactly did you do as a safety manager?" Homer responded, "Well my job is to make sure that everyone is safe and that every other thing is safe also... in a safe way. Why exactly are you asking me this anyway?"

"Well Homer," Slinkman continued, "As you may know, I'm a Scoutmaster's Assistant. And recently, I had an opportunity to be a substitute Scoutmaster for the other camp across the lake, Acorn Flats. If I were to ever again assume the role of a Scoutmaster then I'll need to learn how to handle a Scoutmaster's Assistant. So, will it be all right with you if you were to help me with my duties around camp while you're here?"

Homer thought about it for a second, and then asked, "Will there be coffee and doughnut breaks?" "Uh... yeah sure." Slinkman responded. Homer than cheered, "WOO-HOO! I'll do it!" Homer paused for a moment, to think about those crème filled, and frosting topped wonders, known to the world as doughnuts. "Mmm...doughnuts." After saying that, Homer went into his own trance, which involved his mouth being wide open, and a seemingly never ending flood of drool. Slinkman, creeped out at what he was now seeing, slowly backed out of the room and towards the stairs and said, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning then Homer."


	6. First Day at Camp: Homer

_**First Day at Camp: Homer**_

After everyone had woken up and ate breakfast, Homer followed Slinkman to the camp bus. This was Homer's first day as an assistant of the scoutmaster assistant, and there were two things Homer prayed for:

That he proves that he doesn't need college to get a successful job.

That lunch break would come soon enough.

"All right then Mr. Simpson, one of the most important duties as an assistant is to get campers where they need to be, with this bus right here. Now, hop in and I'll show you how to drive this-" He was cut off by Homer, "Slinkman, if I can drive a car, then I'm pretty sure I can drive a bus too." Slinkman hesitated for a moment, than said, "Well…OK, if you insist. Just drive around the lake once and let's see how you do."

Homer hopped in the driver seat as Slinkman got himself settled in the nearest passenger seat. Homer put the keys into the ignition, set the gear to drive, and just when things were going to be normal, boy were you wrong…

Homer floored the gas pedal and the bus rocketed out of the camp and onto the road. Homer was driving the bus so fast that Slinkman flew back at the rear of the vehicle! Homer meanwhile was so excited that he had to yell, "**WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Slinkman was trying to get the front, screaming, "Homer, you're driving like a maniac!!!!" The slug was right, Homer was swerving through ought the road, going into the left lane, and speeding past road signs. Did I forget to mention he was going at least 85 miles per hour?

Homer kept a cool face and replied, "Oh Slinkman, roads are just a suggestion, like pants." Finally they returned to the camp, in style. Homer did a complete 180 degree u-turn and the bus skidded to a stop, right were they first had it. Homer looked back at Slinkman, who was shaking and in a complete state of shock. "Hey, I didn't say I was a _good_ driver, I just said I drive."

About an hour later, Slinkman managed to regain his composure. He and Homer were now near the camp speakers, where Slinkman makes his normal camp announcements. "OK, let's start with something a little less complicated. Another thing about being an assistant is to make sure that these speakers work at all times." There was a metallic box attached to the post, Slinkman opened it and disconnected a cord from it. He then instructed Homer to re-attach the cord to the correct plug.

Homer then thought to himself. _Alright Homer, this is just like the time right before we went to Brazil. You had to have learned from this mistake by now. _"OK then, let's plug it into the green plug." As he did that, he got no response from the indicator light. After pulling it out, he then said, "OK, let's try the blue one." Same result. "Well, that leaves the red one…" Slinkman then tried to warn him, "Homer wait-!" Too late, Homer got jolted with tons of electricity, so powerful that it sent him flying into Scoutmaster Lumpus' cabin. Slinkman sighed and plugged the cord into the slot that said "Plug Cord Here."

After Homer recovered from his injury, both he and Slinkman were now repairing the damage done to the cabin. "Homer," Slinkman said, "Let's try something that doesn't require anything special. Doing woodwork should be the one to accomplish." Slinkman demonstrated putting a piece of wood on the damaged section of the cabin and hammering into place. "Looks easy enough." Homer said. Slinkman nodded and handed him the hammer and four nails. Homer grabbed a piece of wood and started attaching the piece of wood to the cabin. On the fourth nail however, Homer somehow droved the hammer on his thumb, and while screaming in pain, the sharp end of the hammer went into his eye! As Homer thrashed around on the ground, Slinkman sighed again and said, "I think that's enough for one day."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	7. First Day at Camp: Bart

_**First Day at Camp: Bart**_

Bart was starting to loose his mind. Stranded in another universe, which contained numerous talking animals, with his sister who he finds extremely annoying and his father whom he knows from experience to be completely gullible and stupid; and to top it off, he was in the wilderness, the last place he would ever want to be during summer.

"If I don't find something practical to do within the next ten minutes, I'll go crazy…again!" Bart thought to himself. He then remembered his old motto: "Don't get mad, get someone pranked." That was the exact reason why he brought along his bag full of classic pranks, which included:

The Electric Buzzer

Water Balloons

Thumb Tacks

A Mouse Trap disguised as a Pack of Gum

And a Megaphone

But along with all of that, he brought along his own guide on how to make:

Paint Bombs

Cherry Bombs

Homemade Itching Powder

And his personal favorite…

Hot Sauce flavored Gum

After double checking his list, he looked outside of his cabin, and saw every Bean Scout, along with Homer and Lisa, out doing their own business for the day. He chuckled to himself, because soon enough, they would be his victims.

Bart grabbed the bag full of pranks and headed towards a seemingly deserted area of the camp, right behind the Scoutmaster's cabin. However, as he rounded the corner, he saw that he wasn't alone. Ahead of him, he saw a white-feathered platypus carrying a bag that was very identical to Bart's. His name was Edward, and he was from Pinto Cabin.

Both Bart and Edward were caught off guard from seeing each other, and they both stopped in front of each other and immediately started to look for excuses.

"Oh hey there Edward, I was just… uh… looking around the camp, yeah. Because, you know, I just got here and I need to know the place a bit more." Bart nervously said.

"Oh, cool," Edward said with a smile that was both fake and nervous. "I was just…taking out the garbage from the camp and… I was just…"

Before either one of them continued, they both dropped their bags and ran to the latter's bags. Bart looked inside Edward's bag, and gasped at what he saw, exactly every prank Bart had planned to use on the campers!

"Hey what gives man? I was going to prank everyone here at camp!" Bart yelled angrily at Edward. "And what gives you the right to do that? Huh?!" Edward replied. Bart explained, "Because back where I come from, I'm practically the _master_ of pranks at both home and school. And now I'm planning on doing that at camp. It's not the camp from Springfield, or our universe, but it's a camp nonetheless."

"No way yellow boy!" Edward responded, "I've been to Camp Kidney longer than you ever will, and it's not your camp! Therefore I have the right to prank the campers here!"

Bart was now furious, "Oh we'll see about that bird-brain!" And ran off with his own bag. Edward was also enraged. **"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BIRD-BRAIN AGAIN!!!!" **

The next several hours at camp were both chaotic, and very humiliating. Bart managed to:

Get 10 water balloons dropped on a pair of dung beetle twins, Chip and Skip

Put his hot sauce flavored gum on Scoutmaster Lumpus' desk

And…

Exploded a paint bomb in Fava Cabin with Samson and Dave & Ping Pong inside it

Edward meanwhile managed to:

Get the Lemming brothers to all step on a bunch of thumb tacks

Got itching powder into a walrus scout, Fred's, sock drawer

And…

Did the classic fingers in bowl of water prank on the beaver scout

With all of that, Edward and Bart were now tied with the number of pranks they managed to pull off at camp. That's when they both realized that they were slowly running out of victims at camp. Homer was busy with Slinkman getting work done, and they couldn't find Lisa or the Jelly Beans anywhere. They then remembered there was one more place they didn't hit, a place full of potentials. Acorn Flats

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Author's Note:**

**Energy Witch and Whitewolf, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, and I promise to make the next chapters more exciting. Here's a hint on what the climax will have… think some enemy from the past…**


	8. First Day at Camp: Lisa

_**CHAPTER 8: FIRST DAY AT CAMP: LISA**_

With Homer continuing his assistant training from Slinkman, and with Bart on a prank war against Edward, Lisa was busy with trying to cope with life at Camp Kidney. Well, she said to herself that it would have to wait, at least until she finishes her new fantasy novel. Lisa Simpson was eight years old, yet she had the IQ of a college senior, thus explaining her like of advanced classic novels. While she was reading her novel in a forest area not too far from the camp, she thought to herself, _"I sure hope I can become more well acquainted with the people… no, animals… no… inhabitants of this universe while I'm here."_

Before she could continue reading or thinking to herself however, she heard a small animal whimper from behind her. She turned around and saw a small rabbit, with it's foot caught in a fallen tree branch, and it was unable to escape. Lisa, with a great admiration of wild life, felt it was the right thing to set it free. "Don't worry little guy, I'll get you out of there." she said to the rabbit. This branch was heavy, however, and it wouldn't budge an inch. As Lisa used every muscle in her body to move the branch, it finally moved.

Yet she soon realized that she had some help moving it. She looked to her left, and she saw the Brazilian Spider Monkey, Lazlo, also pushing the branch. "I figured you could use a hand there." Lazlo said. The rabbit could now free itself, and it ran off into the woods. Lisa was about to say something encouraging to it, but Lazlo beat her to that, "Run off little one, be as free as the wind!" Lisa then asked him, "Do you like wildlife that much?" "Of course I do Lisa, I love all creatures!" Lazlo replied happily. Lisa was shocked to hear that response from someone she barely knew.

"_Oh my, he really does love wildlife!" This might be my big opening here!"_

"Hey, could you help me pack my bag; I'm going on a hike tomorrow with Raj, Clam, and Mr. Slinkman." Lazlo asked. Lisa complied, and followed him back to Jelly Cabin. Inside, Raj was busy working on a type of mixture in a bowl, and Clam was tinkering with some kind of remote-controlled car. When Lazlo and Lisa finished packing Lazlo's bag, she walked over to Raj. "Hey Raj, what is that you're making?" Lisa asked. Raj looked up and said, "This, my newly arrived companion, is a new antidote I'm working on. This particular antidote is an adhesive to even the largest of incisions."

Lisa was now very curious, "Wow, that's interesting, where did you get that recipe?" "Well," Raj stated, "While most of it is a family secret, this recipe is responsible for making the best adhesive for medical stores all across India."

"_Holy cow, this guy is very internationally comprehensive. This just keeps getting better and better!"_

Raj looked at his remaining ingredients, and frowned. "Clam, could you go outside and get me some tree sap?" Raj asked. Clam perked up and said simply, "Okay!" As he did that, he grabbed the remote-controlled car he was carrying and waked outside. Lisa decided to follow him, wanting to see what Clam had up his sleeve. They finally made it to a tree that had tons of tree sap, up near the top of it. Lisa wondered how he was going to get up that tree without hurting himself. Clam set the car down and pulled out a controller for it. He turned it on and drove it up the tree. Lisa couldn't believe what she was seeing at first, then she saw that the car had small hooks on the tires. The car made it to the top of the tree and it used the attached toy bulldozer shovel to scoop up two handfuls of sap. Clam drove the car back down and had the car dump the sap into a small bucket, which he would in turn carry back to the cabin for Raj.

_"Oh my God, he's gotta have an extremely high intellect to modify a toy car that can do all that. These three are perfect!"_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Dinner With Guests

_**CHAPTER 8: DINNER WITH GUESTS**_

"Attention camper, attention campers…" the voice of Slinkman said; while being projected from the loud-speakers, "Dinner is now being served in the mess hall."

When the announcement concluded, every scout, with the exception of Jelly Cabin and the Simpsons, moaned agonizingly. The food Camp Kidney provides is prepared by none other than Chef McMuesli.

As they were walking towards the mess hall, Lisa, accompanied by Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, asked, "What is the bid deal about the camp's food selection?" "Well…" Lazlo stated, "Many of the other Bean Scouts here think that our chef, Chef McMuesli, prepares some stuff for us that are disgusting." Raj then continued, "Indeed, and I have to admit it, some of the culinary art that he creates is rather grotesque." "Gross food." Clam said.

Lisa would have to see for herself, because off four of them were now inside. There was a line which headed to the main counter. Everyone else was already seated, either conversing with one another, or trying to go through with eating McMuesli's main serving for the evening: Green Bean Gumbo.

Lisa was a vegetarian. While she agreed with McMuesli's meat-less meal plan, she just couldn't go though with the Gumbo. After grabbing anything else that's looked edible enough, she followed Jelly Cabin to where Homer and Slinkman, whom was lecturing Homer on the day's work… and injuries, were sitting.

"Oh hey boys, hello Lisa." Slinkman said to the group. Lazlo spoke up as they all sat down, "Hey Mr. Simpson, and salutations… Super Slug."

Linkman was at first slightly annoyed by that old nickname, but he then remembered that Jelly Cabin did help him rebuild his confidence and-

"Whoa, wait a second here!" Homer then said, "Super Slug? What the heck is that, a Halloween costume name, or a name of one of the mascots from the Final Four?" Slinkman then looked back up and silently said, "No, I was a dare-devil and I was called Super Slug." Suddenly, almost immediately after saying that, Homer was about to scream with excitement. Slinkman knew he had to change the subject, now. "So, when are we leaving for that hiking trip tomorrow Lazlo?" he asked nervously, prying to S.M.I.T.S. (The Scoutmaster In The Sky) that Homer would follow along.

Lazlo obliviously answered, "We get up at six in the morning, and at seven-thirty we head out." Homer had now forgotten about Super Slug, making Slinkman completely relieved. Either S.M.I.T.S heard his prayer, or Homer just lost all memory of it due to his 55 IQ level.

Bart then came out of the line to the main counter, and as he made his way towards where Homer, Lisa, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Slinkman were sitting, he noticed Edward walking by him, and vice versa. As they passed each other, they each shot a look that said, "You'd better back off buddy, because this camp belongs to me!"

Bart then sat down next to Lazlo, who was sitting next to Lisa; thus making Raj, Clam and Slinkman sitting across from them. Homer meanwhile was sitting at the front of the table with a chair he got from another table.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by food and liquid splattering on the ground. Everyone turned and saw Scoutmaster Lumpus on the floor with food on him everywhere. "Sorry!" Homer shouted, "I had to borrow your chair!" After hearing that, everyone else burst into laughter, even Slinkman, Bart, and Edward. Lumpus grumbled angrily and stormed out of the mess hall.

When the laughter died down, Homer said, "I don't know his name, but I think I'll call him 'Flanders 2.0.'"

Lisa then asked Lazlo, "So you're going on this hiking trip tomorrow?" "Yeah, we sure are!" Lazlo answered with delight, "And would you, Bart, and Mr. Simpson like to come with us?"

Lisa then replied, "Why of course I'd love to come! Hiking is one of my favorite activities!" "Favorite!" Clam shouted. Bart then answered, "Sorry guys, but I'll have to sit this one out. I've got some things to take care of here." "What kind of 'things?'" Raj asked. Bart answered, "THINGS things." Homer then said, "Well, I don't really have much of a choice here, if Slinkman is going, then I'm going."

"Well, thanks Homer, but are you sure you're the hiking kind of guy?" Slinkman asked. Homer replied, "My mind is always open to new ideas." After saying that he looked down at his plate, "Onions, in the peas? What the-?!?!" And with that, he threw his plate against the wall and it shattered into many pieces. Everyone was initially startled at first, but then applauded Homer's actions. That was now everyone's high point for the day.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. A Hike to Remember or Forget

**Author's Note: Hey gang, here's the latest chapter to my fan fic, the much anticipated hike with the Jellies, Slinkman, and the Simpsons. I was really excited about writing this chapter, enjoy.**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Whitewolf2192, for writing a great story on the Camp Lazlo page, and for being a fellow Slinkman fan.**

_**CHAPTER 9: A HIKE TO REMEMBER… OR FORGET**_

The time was seven-thirty in the morning at Camp Kidney, and all six campers, well actually four campers and two universal newcomers were all prepared for their trip. Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Slinkman, Lisa, and Homer each had a bag that contained:

Emergency flares, fire starters for campfires, a compass, a detailed map of Pimpleback Mountain, a first aid kit, plenty of food, and bottles of water. Yet Homer customized his bag to contain 75 more food than everyone else.

Slinkman then looked at the rest of the group and said, "Alright is everyone squared off?" They all nodded at him, then Homer asked, "So where's the car?" Everyone else looked really puzzled at Homer, finally Lazlo answered, "Mr. Simpson, we're going on a hike, we don't use vehicles on hikes. We walk." Everyone except Homer started to walk down the dirt path leading into the woods. "Walk? That wasn't part of the deal!" Homer yelled as he slowly followed them.

About fifteen minutes later, all six of them were now making good time and distance from camp. Lazlo told everyone that he found a fantastic spot for both a campfire and to go stargazing. This had everyone with the exception of Homer, excited. Lisa however was very eager to go stargazing with the Jellies and Slinkman. Homer may not be a perfect father, but he does care deeply for his children, Lisa and Maggie anyway, and he wanted his daughter to be happy, so that's also the reason he tagged along.

Later on, they spotted a hawk flying over them. A feather fell out off the hawk and slowly glided towards them, weaving back and forth. As they watched the feather, Lazlo then said to the gang, "See that feather? To me it's a part of life. You get to enjoy the beauty and splendor of the world around you as you go from place to place. Though it all eventually comes to an end, someone else can pick you right back up, and you'll get to see more of the world, with someone new."

Lisa, Raj, Clam, Slinkman, and even Homer felt attached to what Lazlo just said. And they all smiled and continued to watch the feather glide peacefully and gracefully, and have the pointy end of it run right into Homer's eye.

Homer screamed in pain and ran around with the feather sticking out of his eye socket. He finally tripped and landed in a small bush. Homer finally managed to pluck the feather out and said to everyone else, "I'm OK! I just fell into this bush, no biggie." Homer then stood up, and not too long afterward, he immediately started to scratch himself, a lot.

"Well, you landed in a bush alright…" Slinkman said, "… a poison ivy bush." Homer was now scratching himself furiously. "Ooh, I'm so itchy!" Homer then grabbed some tree bark and scratched himself with that, he felt relieved. "Oh yeah…" he said as he scratched. He then realized that there were bugs all over him. Homer panicked and ran around the area. Homer then reached into his bag and grabbed the bug spray. He sprayed it all over himself, even on his face. The bugs were gone, but now he has to deal with bug spray in his eyes. "What?! Bug poison is people poison?!" He yelled as he covered his eyes. Lazlo grabbed a bottle of water and Raj grabbed some of his adhesive he made the previous day and they both walked over to Homer.

"Here Mr. Simpson, throw some water on your eyes." Lazlo told him. Raj then told Homer to put the adhesive where the poison ivy was the most. Homer now really felt relieved. With that out of the way, the gang continued on their way to the place Lazlo told them about, Boil Hill.

At long last, the gang made it to Boil Hill, after getting a camp fire going, they decided to lie in the grass and watch the night sky. Lazlo was right, from where they were, they can practically see the whole Milky Way. Lazlo asked, "Hey Slinkman, do you think that we'll ever know how many stars are up there?"

Slinkman sighed and said, "Well Lazlo, I personally don't think it really matters how many stars are up there. Whenever I look up to the night sky, I see how massive our universe is and wonder how we can see the rest of it. But for now, all we can do is sit right here, relax and watch the galactic night show that the stars give us."

Everyone else took in what Slinkman said, and they all smiled as they continued to look up into the dark sky. Finally, Homer spoke, "I think there's two stars up there." Everyone but Lisa, whom moaned and closed her eyes, was now very puzzled at what Homer just said.

"What?" Slinkman asked in confusion, "Ho- how can you possibly say that there are 'two' stars up there. Look at them! There's gotta be thousands of stars up there!" Lazlo, Raj, and Clam agreed with Slinkman, and asked the same question to Homer, who replied with, "This is what everyone always says to me when I bring this up. Have you ever considered the fact that we could be looking at the stars' light also, and that their starry source could already be dead?" "Well yes some of those stars could already be dead and their light is still coming to us, but I seriously doubt that all but _two_ stars are left intact!" Slinkman stated.

It was now getting late, and they had to get back to camp. Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Lisa put out the fire and grabbed all of their gear, and all six of them made their way back to camp, with Homer and Slinkman still arguing about Homer's theory of stars.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	11. Of Pranks, Betrayal, and Revenge

**_CHAPTER 10: OF PRANKS, BETRAYAL, AND REVENGE_**

While Homer, Lisa, the Jellies, and Slinkman were on their trip, Bart meanwhile was busy with another matter. He was making his way through the forest, getting to the Squirrel Scout camp, Acorn Flats. He had his bag on him, the previous evening, he prepared a lot more paint bombs that he was planning to set off in their cabins.

At long last, he finally made it to Acorn Flats, yet there was something not right about what he saw. _"Shouldn't camps like these have campers in them?"_ He thought to himself. It wouldn't matter where he looked, the camp was abandoned, not a single Squirrel Scout in sight. Bart simply brushed it off. To him, this would give him the perfect opportunity to set his paint bombs up in each cabin.

About a half hour later, after going into each cabin, determining the perfect position for the bombs, then setting them up so that once the scouts got settled in the cabins, they leave a huge, blue mess for them, he was done.

Just as he was about to leave to a safe area to watch what he has created, he heard distant shouting coming from his west. He turned to look, and saw Edward being chased by every single Squirrel Scout. He groaned at the fact that Edward was able to beat him to Acorn Flats. Yet he then realized that the Squirrels didn't have any markings, itching powder, gum, or anything that would resemble a prank on them. It all became very clear to Bart now: Edward was getting a prank set up, and he got caught in the act. Bart knew the three rules of the prankster:

Bigger the target, bigger the laughs.

When possible, go for a big group... or a nerd.

(The most important rule) Never, EVER, get caught before the prank is done.

Bart ran into the woods to get to Edward, not to save him, but to laugh and rub it in his platypus face when the Squirrel Scouts get him.

Edward meanwhile, was running like he never ran before in his life. This was very similar the last time every Squirrel Scout ganged up on him. It was when he profiteered on Samson looking a lot like some celebrity on the cover of a magazine the Squirrel Scouts really dig. Then somehow, he became the celebrity look-alike, and… well, I think you get the idea of what happened then.

This time was also very different, if that's what would happen when they were overjoyed; imagine what they would do to him when they're angry.

Before he could think of any more torment, he ran right into the last person he'd expect to run right into; his new rival: Bart Simpson. Edward was about to yell at Bart when he heard that the Squirrel Scouts were now getting closer and closer.

Edward was now desperate for assistance. "Bart, you gotta help me! I swear, I can only _imagine_ what they'll do to me! Trust me; you don't want to know what they're capable of." Bart thought about it for a moment, and then said, "If I save you, then what are you going to do with me?" Edward paused for a second, and then said, "I'll… give in to the prank war!" That was good enough for Bart to hear, then told him, "Alright, find somewhere to hide, I know just how to handle these girls."

Edward did as he told him, and hid in a large bush just behind them. Bart turned around, and saw Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen came into the area. "Did anyone see him? I think we lost him." Nina stated. Gretchen then spoke up, "Hey, it's that Simpson kid!" Bart then replied, "I have a name you know sister, and if we're going to be acquaintances if not friends, then it's something that's gotta change." Gretchen got infuriated at Bart, "Why I 'atta-!" But before she could lunge at him, Patsy stopped her, "Easy Gretchen, save it. He's not the one we're after. Have you seen a white feathered platypus?" Bart then answered with a question, "Is there any particular reason why you want to see him?" Gretchen spoke up, "You bet there's a good reason, he tried to put itching powder in our shoes! When I get my hands on him…"

"No I haven't seen him, but if you really want to get back at him for what he tried to do to you, here's what you gotta do. You gather all of the other girls and go back to your cabins, there, try to get something to what that prankster with." The three scouts then agreed with Bart and rushed back to camp as fast as they could. Patsy however turned around and said, "I understand you're staying at Camp Kidney with the rest of your family. Can you say 'hi' to Lazlo for me?" Bart had no clue of the crush Patsy had on Lazlo, "Uh… sure why not." She then ran off with the others. None of them could hear Bart's small chuckle.

Edward came out and said, "Well brilliant spke-hair, now they're gonna give me even harder punishment!" Bart calmly told him, "No they won't, I set up paint bombs in their cabins, when they go off, and it'll take them hours to take all that paint off, trust me. That'll give you enough time to make it back to camp and barricade your cabin."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have no idea how thankful I am!" Edward said as he put his hand out. "Come on Bart, let's shake on it, and let's work together on pulling pranks on camp." Bart believed that Edward could be onto something with that. Alone, they caused enough chaos at both Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats. But together…

As Bart approached to shake Edward's hand, his foot suddenly caught on something and it yanked him upward, upside-down. He got caught in a trap. Before Bart could ask Edward what happened, he realized it: Edward made it while he was talking to the Squirrel Scouts.

Edward chuckled loudly and said, "Bart, Bart, Bart… when will you ever learn the first rule of pranking someone: The bigger the target, the bigger the laugh. And you made yourself a big target. I can't believe you actually fell for that one! And with that, it puts me in the lead baby!" Edward then walked off back to camp, laughing as he did that.

Bart, now furious, managed to free himself. Once he was back on the ground, he grabbed a stick and bashed it against several trees, ticked off that he was fooled by the mischievous platypus. "I can't believe that no good… I should have ratted him out when I had a chance! I swear, he's going to pay for this…" He said to himself. His thought for revenge was cut short, by the sound of several thumps coming from behind him, at Acorn Flats. The paint bombs went off. Bart took the time to laugh at his achievement, and ran off to Camp Kidney to plot his next move on his prank war against Edward.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	12. Overnight Return

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for not updating recently. I was on Spring Break and I couldn't think of a good story idea for the next chapter, but I've finally got one, so... yeah.

_**CHAPTER 11: OVERNIGHT RETURN**_

Homer, Slinkman, Lazlo, Clam, Raj, and Lisa were almost to the Simpsons' cabin, just returning from their all day hike to Boil Hill, and Slinkman and Homer were still debating over the number of stars in the galaxy.

"For the very last time Homer..." Slinkman said, "There are thousands of stars up in the galaxy!" Homer replied sarcastically, "Ooh, and the next thing I know we landed on the moon, the president planted chips into our brains, and Woodstock has now become a gathering place for nerds all over the world! Those lousy rotten..." Before Homer could present his case any further, he felt itchy again, so he took Raj's adhesive, and rubed it on himself, for the tenth time that day.

"Mr. Simpson," Raj said, "I do not believe it is wise to apply that much adhesive, you see I have added much bee honey to it and-" he was cut off by Homer. "Raj, if it itches then it needs your adhesive, it's that simple." Raj shrugged it off and said, "Okay, but don't come crawling to me when something bad happens..."

Homer lauged at this, "What can possibly happen to me when I'm just applying-" Before Homer could finish his sentence, he was swarmed by all sorts of small woodland creatures: Squirrels, racoons, chipmunks, garder snakes, moles, etc... They were all apparently attracted to the honey on the adhesive, that Homer was covered in.

As the Jellies, Lisa, and Slinkman grimmaced at what they were seeing, Homer was screaming in agony as over fourty animas ate the adhesive and tore his clothing. After about a minute and fourty-eight seconds of the mauling, the animals finally fled back into the woods. Homer lied face up in the dirt, in a complete state of shock and mumbling and whimpering in a high pitch voice uninteligable words.

"...Don't say I didn't warn you." Raj said at last. Bart came up to them from their cabin and asked, "Whoa, what happened to Home-Boy?" Lazlo looked up and answered, "He got mauled by a ton of wild life." Bart looked at Homer again, and started laughing histarically. "So what did you do today?" Lisa asked. Bart managed to stop laughing and answered, "Oh nothing much, pulled some more pranks off. Oh, and I'm going to get that Edward guy tommorow."

"Getting late." Clam said, as he looked at Homer's watch, which was in almost ruin by the animal attack. Everyone else agreed and headed to their respected cabins, though Homer was still stammering with his words and wobbling back to his cabin. Slinkman told Homer, "I'll see you at the Scoutmaster's cabin tommorow morning then. Oh and... there are many stars up there." And dashed off to his cabin glad that he was able to get the last word.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Author's Note to the Audience

**Hey gang, it's me your friendly Spartan guy here. I know it's been a really freaking long time since I've last updated Camp Road Trip, but I've been on a HUGE writers block for this story, I'm even considering changing how I intended to end the story.**

**I was originally going to have a chapter that involves the Simpsons taking on Meat Man, but I kept thinking of so many different ideas on how that would happen that I've just decided to scrap that whole idea all together. Rest assured I'm coming up with an even better idea.**

**I'll give you guys a hint, it'll parody the Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror Halloween specials they do.**

**Again I apologize greatly for the delay in the story. But I'll be back to work on it soon enough…**


End file.
